


Camp Crossover

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Dear Evan Hansen, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Some camp in the woods. What's so special about it?"[AGES DEFINITELY DON'T MATCH UP WITH CANON AGES SERIOUSLY LIKE THEY REALLY ARE JUST ALL OVER THE PLACE DON'T HATE ME]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. David vibes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossover Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828416) by [VerVer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerVer/pseuds/VerVer). 



The new campers arrive today! It's so exciting to think about all the excited children getting out of the bus and getting to see their new camp and meeting eachother and making new friends like he did when he was at this camp!

_. . . Calm down, David! Save your excitment for then the kids arrive! Seeing you excited will make them even more excited!_

Or at least, he hoped. There's bound to be kids who aren't as excited as he is about camp, but he'll help them be just as excited once they arrive!

The thought of helping some pessimistic kid be just as happy as he is made him smile.

"Hey, David. Stop standing there and start helping me get ready. Kids are almost here and I want this place to at least be slightly presentable." His camp counselor partner, Gwen, told him.

"Of course, Gwen! Right away! I'd love to help!" He responded.

He goes to the cafeteria, the last room they needed to prepare before the kids arrived. Luckily, it seemed like Gwen was nearly halfway done cleaning it up already!

"Oh wow, Gwen! It looks great so far! We'll be done in no time!" He smiles and looks around. It looked _really_ good, in his opinion.

"Great. Now get your ass over here and help me clean these damn tables."

"Hey... language!" He gave her a stern look, but she wasn't paying attention. "And I'd love to help clean those tables!"

"You already said you'd love to help. Stop saying it and start doing it."

"Okay, okay."

×

Once they finished cleaning the tables, he rushed outside to wait for the campers to arrive as Gwen decided to just stay in the cafeteria and wait.

You know, if he was Gwen, he would be more excited about his job! Imagine being a Camp Counselor at the very same camp you went to as a child!

Er, wait... Gwen didn't go to this camp as a child. He just made that part up...

But he went to this camp as a child and is excited about it, unlike Gwen, who acts like this wouldn't even be her first job choice.

That's fine! He'll just have to cheer up Gwen later once the campers arrive! Speaking of the campers, he think he just saw a bus in the distance, that must be them!

He stood there smiling for a bit before he noticed the bus pulling up to the entrance and stopping. He heard Gwen rush to his side and stand beside him.

The bus doors opened and immediately a bunch of kids ran out. Boy, they're excited, aren't th-

"OH GOD FINALLY! WE'RE OUT OF THAT BUS!"

"WHO THE FUCK LET A PLATYPUS ON THE BUS?!"

"It looked cute..."

Well then. This is more chaotic than he thought it would be. He expected some excited kids, but wowie, these ones are _really_ excited!

He chose to ignore the bad words for now. He'll talk to them about it later, but for now, he should calm everyone down.

"Everybody calm down! I understand it's your first day of camp, and you're all very excited, but you've only just gotten here, kids!"

"Oi! Tallass! There was a fuckin' platypus tryna kill us on that bus! I ain't calmin' down till i'm sure that thing is gone!"

"Yeah! Some fat guy punched me while trying to get it and my face hurts!"

"Hey! Shut up or I'll do it again!"

"Leave that poor boy alone! You're not the one who got punched."

"Simp!"

"Stop cussing in front of my little sister!"

Well. That just got even more chaotic.

And suddenly, Gwen finally decided to speak up.

"Alright ya little shits, stop screaming or I'll beat all of your asses."

They stopped screaming and running around. Huh. Surprising that her threatening them actually worked. He _would_ reassure them all that Gwen wouldn't do that, but at the same time, he's pretty sure she actually would. And if he said that, they would start screaming again.

"Thank you, Gwen. Though I don't like the language you used, it h-"

"Haha! Loser! Everyone cusses now! Get used to it!"

"AHEM. As I was _saying._ Thank you Gwen."

"No problem, I guess..."

"And welcome to Camp Crossover!"

"Whomever made this camp must suck at naming things."

"Would you PLEASE stop interrupting me??"

The kid nodded.

"Anyways, now that everyone is done interrupting me, I've noticed there's a lot more of you than I thought there would be! Though, that's fine! We should have enough tents for all of you if you share them."

That kid opened his mouth, about to say something which would probably be an insult or something, but he quickly shot them a stern look and they stopped.

"Anywho, we should get to learn each others names first! Then I'll set up the who will stay in which tent and what (tent?)mate you'll have! While I'm setting up who you'll share your tents with later, you all can just stay here and hang out while Gwen watches you!"

Gwen looks very annoyed and displeased to hear that she will be watching the kids for a bit later.

"And tomorrow we'll start the tour! It'll probably be pretty late by the time we're done, it's already pretty late right now."

And some of the kids groaned. Probably about the tour. But, some also looked excited, so he'll consider that a win.

Well.

Better start the introductions!


	2. Introductions

Gwen looked down at the small children. "Line up or something. I don't know. Name, age, and anything else you want us to know." They just kept looking at her. So she repeated, "Name, age. Now. I don't get the appeal of just staring at me."

They quickly ran around until they got into a line. A very messy one, but it worked at least. Of course, not them lining up in front of her, more of them just getting into a horizontal line.

"Alright then!" David cheered. "Me and Gwen may as well go first! I'm David, 24, and went to this camp as a kid! I hope that you'll all have as much fun as I did when I was a kid too!"

Gwen could respect a short introduction. Or, it was kind of short, at least. "Gwen, as he said. 25 and I would appreciate it if nobody bothered me. Just annoy David, he'll think you want to be friends or something."

"Of course they want to be friends with me!" David retorted.

"Anyway." She said. "Go ahead, kids. Left to right I guess."

The first one spoke. "Max. 10."

Okay.

"Edd, 11, artist!"

"Oh! Mein iz also an artist! Dolph, 9!"

"I'm Tord, 9, and totally gonna take over this camp with my giant robot!"

"Tom, 12, and totally gonna beat Tord's ass if he says one more word."

"My name is Preston! I'm 10 and here for theater and theater o n l y . "

"I'm Matt, 10!"

"Evan- and uh, 11, I guess...?"

"Neil, 11, here for science!"

"Nikki, 10!"

"Harrison, 11, here for magic camp."

"Well, I'm Nerris, and I'm the superior magic user here. Also, 10."

"Eh. I'm Ered, 12."

"Nurf! 12."

"I'm Connor, and this is my little sister Zoe. I'm 12 and she's 9."

"Hello! I'm Zoe! I like to doodle stars!"

"Alana. 11."

"I'm Space kid, 9, and here for, well, space!"

"The cool and amazing Jared, 10."

"This is me and my gang! I'm Eduardo, the coolest, and most superior, and these are my sidekicks Mark and Jon-"

"Hello!"

"Shut up Jon."

"Sorry."

"Mark is 12, I'm 10, and Jon is 9."

Gwen looked around, making sure she didn't miss anyone. Good. The introductions are finally over and she literally won't remember any of their names probably.

"Hmm, okay! I'll start working on teammates! Don't have too much fun without me, Gwen!" He runs into the cabin.

Then, he laughs and walks back out "Or do! I don't mind!" Then finally goes back in to do whatever he said he was going to do.

"Okay, you little shits, go talk to eachother or whatever and don't bother me." Gwen says before turning around and walking away to go not be near those kids.


	3. Damn... they didn't even start a fire

Max had something on his mind, and he's going to go fucking tell that guy what he needs to say.

He approaches... Tord. Hopefully he got that kid's name right. Then, looks him dead in the eyes and says,

"Are you a furry? Why does your hair look like that?"

"Do you think this is funny? Just because my hair looks weird you have the right to call me a furry and ask why my hair looks the way it does? Tell me what you gain from saying that. You gain nothing. Are you trying to look cool to gain the approval of others? Let me tell you something. Being rude doesn't make you 'cool' and I think you should stop trying. One day you're going to go too far and end up driving the wrong person the wrong way and when something happens to them or you, it will be all your fault and I hope you're aware of that." Tord replied in a very... monotone voice.

"Whoa, geez, chill man. I was just joking, damn." He immediately backed off of the topic, he just wants to insult people, not get into fights. But Holy shit, what's up with this kid?

"Oh! Okay! Next time you're rude like that though, I'll thrash you with my giant robot!"

Also, was this kid Norwegian? He had an accent that sounded like that. Kind of how like that Dolph kid founded German or something. Weird. He wandered around a bit, decently surprised that nobody is actually running around and screaming, that they're all just kinda talking.

Interesting.

He mentally noted some of the people he may get along with and some he may not. He'd prefer to stick to his 'no friends' thing, but he may as well make plans just in case he needs some.

He did notice that Tom and... Conner? No, no, Connor, not Conner. Yeah, those two were gone. Might as well go see if they're doing something interesting.

It didn't actually take long to find them, turns out they were just behind that cabin the Camp Man went into, looking into the window.

He walked behind them, before saying coolly, "Jumpscare."

They didn't react. Lame.

The smaller one, (Tim?,) turned around and looked at him.

. . . ?

"Oh. It's... you. I don't remember your name."

He was just staring at Max for a bit before speaking. Probably trying to remember his name. The other one, Connor, didn't say anything yet.

"Yeah, uh, what are you guys doing exactly?"

"We're trying to see what 'tentmates' we get." The other one, Connor, says. "But we can't tell because Tom is too _short_ and we can't reach the window."

Ah, so his name is not Tim.

"Not short."

"That's what she said- kill me."

"With pleasure."

"You guys need help or something?" Max says, uninterested in their terrible sense of humor and more in the idea of seeing who he has to share his tent with.

"No."

"No."

They stop. Then, Connor speaks again.

"Okay, maybe."

"Yeah yeah, maybe." Tom adds.

Connor points towards the surprisingly high up window. "This window is directly above the spot where David should be writing. If we find a way to reach it we can see what he's doing."

"And maybe we can find a way to manipulate him into giving us the tentmates we want." Tom added.

Ah, he understands now. They weren't just curious, they just wanted to find a way into manipulating David. How respectable.

"So, what were you guys doing before I came over?"

"I was trying to lift that little shit," Connor pointed towards Tom, "up to the window so he could see what David is doing."

"Stop calling me short."

"You fucking are though. Like, holy shit why are you _that_ small?"

"I'm not, and even **if** I was, it's not like someone chooses how tall they are, dumbass."

"Yeah but that doesn't matter because you still are-"

Tom interrupts him with a long, exaggerated groan.

"Shut upppppppp man,, let's just get up to the window and try to see what that guy is doing."

"Alright, whatever shortie."

Connor said as he picked up Tom and lifted him above his shoulders, already forgetting that Max was still here.

"Whatever, tallass." Tom retorted.

Then, Connor gasped and purposefully dropped Tom."

"Ow! What the fuck man?!"

"How _dare_ you call me, _ME,_ a tallass! God, you clearly don't care about how I feel do you?"

"You were calling me short. I don't see the problem with calling you tall."

"Oh. Ohhhh. Oops."

As they were talking, Max heard footsteps getting closer to them.

David probably heard Connor drop the Shortie.

He looked around the corner to find that David was indeed approaching them.

God. They're idiots. Idiots that are gonna get caught.

Not his problem though.

He snuck away before David arrived.

-

Is there still time to talk to anyone? He wondered.

Probably a bit, since David definitely found the two idiots by now and definitely yelling at them. They did something wrong, after all.

Hmm...

He noticed the Science Nerd, Adventure Girl, and Space Weirdo all hanging out.

Something about that bothered him.

He ignored it and wandered around more.

There wasn't a lot to really see. It looked like a normal camp, which sucks. Couldn't at least have anything interesting could it. God.

Though, he did end up finding a neat spot by the lake to stay at whenever he needed to get away from all of the dumbasses here.

But eventually David returned with Connor and Tom. David didn't look pissed off at all, surprisingly. Connor and Tom didn't really have any expression.

"Connor and Tom helped me make the tentmate chart! Thanks for waiting, everyone!" David cheered.

Hold up. David caught them attempting to spy on them and he wasn't even mad? What the fuck? That makes no sense. David makes no sense. What.

"So, without further ado..." He paused for dramatic effect. Wow was he really trying to hype this up that much? "here's the chart!" David said as he held it up in the air.


	4. Tallass I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jared - Ered  
> Tom - Connor  
> Max - Jon - Evan  
> Tord - Dolph  
> Edd - Harrison  
> Eduardo - Mark  
> Alana - Zoe  
> Neil - Space Kid  
> Preston - Matt  
> Nerris - Nikki

Tom watched the others read the read their little list him and Connor helped David make.

Well. They only helped with like, 4.

He liked what they did though.

However, one of them did seem a but strange to him, that being him and Connor. Wouldn't he rather be with his sister or something?

Eh. Maybe he just hates her or something. Or maybe he has a secret alcohol or weed stash he doesn't want her to find. Based off of what he knows about Connor from those like 10 minutes with him, it wouldn't be surprising.

And he was very proud of putting the Commie and... and... that german guy that he couldn't remember the name of together, because let's face it, that's gonna cause a lot of arguments.

Then, there was an extra person so Tom just decided to put that Max guy with the dumbass losers so he suffers for ditching him and Connor.

Hm. He would do the same if he was Max though. Oh well. He doesn't really care anyway.

He continued watching the other kids read the chart.

A few of them were talking to the people they were paired with and some didn't really care. One of them, that being Max, was complaining to David.

"Camp Man! This chart fucking sucks! Why am I with two wimpy fucktards!"

"Hey! Language! Also, that chart took a long time for me to make! I think it's fine."

"They're dumbass losers!"

Max, get out of his head. He called them dumbass losers _first._ Copying him just turned you into even more of a dumbass loser than before.

"Well I think it's fine."

"It's not!" Max retorted. "Look at that Jon guy! He's always with the green one and just let's that guy hit him all the time! Imagine being _that_ much of a loser, and then that Evan guy-"

"Max, stop insulting themmmmm- You hardly even know them!"

"Yeah but I can tell based off of what I've seen."

Tom likes how him and Connor are just standing beside David not even saying anything. Just watching.

Max probably hasn't even noticed th-

"You! You two probably did this didn't you-" Max had suddenly started pointing at them.

"Yeah, your point is?" Connor said.

"What the fuck, why did you have to put me with extra people you could have just put me alone??"

"What's the fun in that?" Tom added.

"??fuck you guys"

":)"

"H-How is that a thing you can say-?... Y'know what, whatever, I'm out." The shortass (Max) said before walking away.

He didn't really care if Max was mad or not to be fair.

Though he was still curious about Connor's sister.

He walked around David. "Hey Connor mate how come you didn't want to share your tent with your sister?"

"Because she sucks and I hate her." Connor paused for a moment. "Well. Not completely I suppo- nah. Nevermind, fuck that, you heard nothing and I hate her completely."

"Oof."

"Also, I just didn't want her to find my weed stash."

"Wait what- I kind of suspected this but like... Aren't you 12 isn't that illegal-" Hm. Maybe it wasn't where Connor came from. He honestly doesn't really care if it's illegal or not though. Let the man have his weed for all Tom cared.

"It's not illegal if nobody knows about it."

"I like your thinking but you did just tell me."

"Ah fuck."

"Yeah."

"Mm don't tell David and I won't tell him about the fact that I found a weird mini-harpoon thing in your bag."

"Wtf how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways. By that, I mean I just checked pretty much everyone's bags way earlier."

"...Wow."

Oh they're out of conversation topics.

Then, very conveniently, David started speaking again. "Alright everyone! Its getting late so would you guys rather go to bed now or get the tour out of the way so we have more time to do activities tomorrow?

"Can we sleep-"

"Yeah I'm good on not having a tour."

"Fuck tours, mate. I just wanna sleep."

"The kid named tours is shaking and crying."

"Shut the fuck up with your lame jokes."

":("

David, perhaps not hearing everyone starting to argue about jokes, or just choosing to ignore it, started to speak again.

"Okay! We can always do it tomorrow. Good night everybody I suppose!"

Finally! The chapter ending made Tom very happy because everyone was out of character this time. Now he can sleep. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't proofread these haha


	5. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. I couldn't even finish one damn story, could I? Pathetic.

okay, look, i fucking give up on this cringe piece of trash. i hate my writing, too much shit is already going on and i can't fucking handle even more things i'll have to be constantly updating, i have no inspiration to write, and just fucking... hate this, but leaving it off here would be boring, wouldn't it?

i'd never want to bore anyone who was just interested in the topic. so how about i share some of the ideas i had?

1\. Jasper and Edd being really good friends. Like Edd ending up sneaking out in like the middle of the night a lot just to vibe with him. Two bros just playing with pogs.

2\. Something that was probably really stupid was a chapter where Connor was gonna take all his friends out into the forest in like the middle of the night someday and just fucking throw a party and have everyone end up getting high and shit. A bunch of drunk kids, what a sight... (A little bonus for the next chapter was gonna be David finding a bottle of vodka in the forest and thinking "wonder what this is, I should drink it! Then being drunk the rest of the day because he cannot handle it. Drunk david, huh? What a sight...)

3\. The whole Tord and Dolph rivalry thing. Not much to say about this one.

4\. Max, Jon, and Evan ending up as really good friends. I just like the idea of Max being stuck with them and then ending up enjoying their company a lot. They just end up having these nights where they stay up all night talking to eachother and having fun and then being surprised when David is like "It's morning!"

5\. Jared and Ered being an insanely cool duo. They're just- perfect together. (NOT A SHIP NOT A SHIP!!!)

6\. Gang wars. Okay that sounds bad but hear me out okay? There's just a bunch of little fucking gremlins making gangs so they end up having wars. Connor, Tom, and Max... Jon, Mark, and Eduardo... Matt, Preston, and Jared... And then shit starting to get complicated after a while because some people are in multiple gangs such as Evan, Jon, and Max because I adore the idea of them being a gang. Like I swear this sounds cooler in my head. A bunch of small children just running around and patrolling areas and being like "Oi! This is the Insanely Cool Duo's land! Stay off!" While David has no idea. It was probably just going to be either a few bonus chapter here or there, or an entire spin off with more characters, bigger gangs, and shit like that. 

7\. You could probably guess, but the new trio was going to be Max, Connor, and Tom. However, did you know that earlier I'd hinted that space kid was taking max's place as the third member of the Nikki and Neil gang? I believe I said something about Max seeing them hanging out and it "bothering him for some reason.

8\. The Cult Camp chapter. Not a lot to say about this one, but... There is also a bonus chapter where he actually succeeds in killing everyone at the camp. Yeah I just wanted to let Daniel have some fun in his little bonus chapter. Unlike the kind of at least subtle shit he does in the original, in this he's a lot more forceful and just poisons the ones he could poison, and hunt down the rest and kill then in various different ways. It was going to be one hell of a ride, and let me tell you I was going to go all out with this one, different slow and painful ways to die for each of the kids that weren't idiots. This Daniel is just a lot smarter and sadistic than the og.

9\. Actually, for those who found this after I had already posted this, may not know but I actually deleted the original chapter 5. It's whole plot was "Tord and Dolph keep arguing and keeps everyone up all night." It was mostly just 'Connor gets so angy that he goes to sleep in the woods, Tom finds Max outside those two's tent with a bat, and let's Max just fucking knock them out before the two of them run to go sleep in the forest as well to not get suspected." It was honestly a really shitty chapter and a horrible ending idea since I didn't know what else to do. But, if there was one thing I had to like about it was when Tom asked to go with Connor and he said, "What is this, some forbidden love romance novel where the princess and peasant run away? I hate romance, I'm outta here and I'm not taking anyone with me."

10\. The ending. So uh, it wouldn't be able to go on forever, heh. I was possibly going to have reality start collapsing due to the fact that this isn't how the story is supposed to go and either everyone dies or they realize what's happening and find a way to go back to their own realities in some sad boohoo ending where nobody ever gets to see eachother again. HAHAHAHHAHA. Or, the more plausible ending, they all just go home.

A bonus to the end was going to be Edd visiting Jasper again one more time before he goes and taking David with him. Jasper, Edd, and David all end up just vibing before Edd eventually having to leave. He's sad, extremely, honestly, Jasper was probably his closest friend there. Yet at the same time, he's relieved that Jasper could at least have someone new to hang out with so he doesn't have to be lonely anymore with David around (because I refuse to believe David leaves the Camp at the end and instead just fucking lives there.) until he's able to move on~

well, i guess that's all. maybe someday this'll get popular and one of my ideas may be used, but for now, this is the end. i hope you all enjoyed what this story could have been someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you'll be able to find me someday if you're paying attention to a few things. Goodbye for now, everyone.


End file.
